harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Peeves
Dans la version originale, il est à noter que ce surnom est utilisé à deux reprises alors que dans la version française, seule la deuxième mention a été conservée. |Baguette= |Epouvantard= |Patronus= |Animagus= |Métier= |Affiliation=Poudlard |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Interprète=Rik Mayall |Galerie= }} '''Peeves' est l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. C'est l'esprit frappeur le plus célèbre et le plus perturbateur de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Il a la voix criarde, le regard noir et méchant et une grande bouche. Il peut devenir invisible à tout moment et adore semer la pagaille dans l’école. Il joue souvent des tours aux élèves et à leurs professeurs. Si le professeur Dumbledore dispose d’une certaine influence sur Peeves, seul le Baron Sanglant (fantôme de Serpentard) a le pouvoir de le maîtriser. Biographie Moyen Âge Peeves arrive à Poudlard. 1876 Un piège est mis en œuvre par Aygron Carpet afin de capturer l'esprit frappeur. Il s'agit d'une grande cloche de verre enchantée renforcée par plusieurs sortilèges de Maintien, au-dessus de nombreuses armes, placées là pour attirer l'esprit et le coincer. La tentative se révèle cependant infructueuse car non seulement Peeves réussit à s'évader de la cloche en la cassant, mais il s’empare des armes et s'amuse à envoyer des boulets de canons par les fenêtres, menaçant quiconque l'approchant d'une mort certaine. Après trois jours de siège, la directrice Eupraxia Mole daigne signer un contrat avec l'esprit, lui permettant certains avantages tels que se baigner une fois par semaine dans les toilettes des garçons du rez-de-chaussée, prendre les meilleurs morceaux de pain rassis dans les cuisines et les utiliser comme projectiles, et l'obtention d'un nouveau chapeau, conçu spécialement pour lui par la célèbre créatrice parisienne Madame Bonhabit. 1991 - 1992 thumb|left|Peeves, après le banquet. Avant la Cérémonie de la Répartition, Peeves est l'objet d'une discussion entre une vingtaine de fantômes. Le Moine Gras souhaite qu'une deuxième chance soit accordée à l'esprit frappeur tandis que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête pense qu'il a déjà reçu suffisamment de chances et qu'il leur fait une horrible réputation alors qu'il n'est même pas un fantôme. Après le banquet, tandis que Percy Weasley mène les nouveaux Gryffondor à leur salle commune, Peeves fait apparaître des cannes dans les airs, qui se ruent sur le préfet. Il refuse de se montrer jusqu'à ce que Percy le menace de prévenir le Baron Sanglant. Il fond alors sur les première année puis disparaît en faisant tomber les cannes sur la tête de Neville Londubat. thumb|right|Peeves en [[1991 - 1992.]] Il s'amuse aux dépens des première année en les bombardant de morceaux de craie, en tirant les tapis sous leurs pieds, en renversant des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou en glissant silencieusement derrière eux et en leur attrapant le nez tout en hurlant "JE T'AI EU !". Il est occupé à écrire des gros mots sur le tableau d'une classe vide lorsque Minerva McGonagall lui ordonne de sortir, le jour où elle apprend à Olivier Dubois qu'elle a trouvé un attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Au cours de la nuit suivante, il surprend plusieurs élèves en dehors de leur dortoir, à savoir Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, alors qu'ils sont en chemin vers la salle des trophées, où Drago Malefoy a invité Harry à un duel de sorciers. Comme Ron lui demande de partir, Peeves décide de donner l'alerte. Malgré tout, il refuse d'informer Argus Rusard lorsque le concierge lui demande la direction prise par les élèves. À Halloween, lorsqu'un troll s'introduit dans Poudlard, Ron suppose qu'il peut s'agir d'une blague de l'esprit frappeur. Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent au deuxième étage dans le but de rechercher la Pierre philosophale, Peeves est occupé à faire des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens. Il perçoit une présence, mais le trio est caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'il annonce qu'il devrait prévenir le concierge, Harry se fait passer pour le Baron Sanglant en imitant sa voix. Peeves, qui craint de contrarier le fantôme de la maison Serpentard, s'excuse et prend la fuite. 1992 - 1993 thumb|left|Peeves en [[1992 - 1993.]] En octobre 1992, Peeves laisse tomber une Armoire à disparaître à proximité du bureau d'Argus Rusard, après avoir été convaincu par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui souhaitait ainsi détourner l'attention de Rusard, sur le point de punir Harry. Il assiste à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick, où il porte un chapeau pointu orange vif et un nœud papillon qui tourne sur lui-même. Il entend la conversation du trio au sujet de Mimi Geignarde. Après avoir reproché à Hermione ses propos, il appelle le fantôme et prend plaisir à se moquer d'elle puis à la bombarder de cacahuètes pourries. Il découvre Harry près de Nick et Justin Finch-Fletchley après leur attaque et donne l'alerte. Pour l'occasion, Peeves crée une chanson, qu'il prend l'habitude de chantonner en surgissant dans les couloirs, tout en complétant le spectacle avec quelques figures de danse. Il ne s'en lasse que quatre mois après la double attaque. Dans la version originale, la chanson est "Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off students, you think it's good fun". Elle apparaît dans deux traductions différentes, le texte de la chanson "Potter, voilà encore une de tes ruses Décidément, tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse..." et uniquement le début "Potter la vipère". 1993 - 1994 Peeves bouche le trou de la serrure d'un placard avec un chewing-gum dans un couloir désert, le jour du premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal des troisième année de Gryffondor avec Remus Lupin. Le professeur conseille à l'esprit frappeur de retirer le chewing-gum puis se résout à agir de lui-même en délogeant la boule grâce à un sortilège qui l'éjecte avec la force d'une balle de fusil et l'envoie se loger dans la narine gauche de Peeves. thumb|Peeves flottant près du tableau lacéré de la grosse DameLe soir d'Halloween, Peeves flotte dans les airs au-dessus de la foule, à côté du tableau de la grosse dame. Quand Dumbledore demande au professeur McGonagall de prévenir Rusard pour qu’il cherche la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château, Peeves dit qu'il l'a vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres, morte de honte. Il prend un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense avant de révéler l'identité du coupable : selon lui, c'est Sirius Black qui a lacéré le tableau, devenu fou furieux quand la grosse dame a refusé de le laisser entrer. Le jour du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, il réveille Harry à quatre heures et demie du matin en lui soufflant dans l'oreille. Lorsque Fred et George Weasley donnent la carte du Maraudeur à Harry, le parchemin le représente faisant des cabrioles dans la salle des trophées. Alors que les Détraqueurs s'apprêtent à donner le baiser à Sirius Black, il gambade dans les airs en riant aux éclats. 1994 - 1995 Le , dans l'après midi, Peeves met tout sens dessus dessous dans les cuisines de Poudlard, renversant les marmites et les casseroles et terrifiant les elfes de maison. Puis il largue des bombes à eau sur les élèves à leur arrivée au château. Lorsque Harry se rend un matin à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius Black, il rencontre l'esprit frappeur qui essaie de lui renvoyer un énorme vase sur la tête, au milieu du couloir du quatrième étage. Quand Harry s'entraîne au sortilège d'Attraction avec Hermione, Peeves surgit et fait mine de croire que Harry a envie qu'on lui lance des objets à la figure. Avant Noël, il se cache plusieurs fois dans une armure et remplace les paroles de cantiques par des couplets grossiers. Argus Rusard doit le déloger. Lorsque Harry sort de la salle de bains des préfets, il est une nouvelle fois vu sur la carte du Maraudeur en train de s'agiter dans la salle des trophées. Rusard trouve l'œuf d'or que Harry a laissé échapper et accuse l'esprit frappeur d'avoir volé l'un des accessoires du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il voit là la chance de pouvoir demander le renvoi de Peeves à Albus Dumbledore. 1995 - 1996 Harry se retrouve nez à nez avec Peeves alors qu'il se rend au bureau de Minerva McGonagall après avoir été renvoyé de la classe de Dolores Ombrage. L'esprit frappeur jongle avec des encriers et en laisse tomber deux lorsqu'il aperçoit Harry, préférant le poursuivre pour l'ennuyer. Il prépare un mauvais coup dont sera victime la première personne qui passera devant le buste de Paracelse. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête prévient Harry qui prend ce chemin pour aller à la volière. Durant une récréation où les élèves sont autorisés à rester à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie, Peeves flotte à côté du lustre et lance de temps en temps des boulettes imbibées d'encre sur la tête des élèves à l'aide d'une sarbacane. Angelina Johnson évite de justesse une boulette qui atterrit sur la tête d'un élève de première année. Puis l'esprit frappeur se rapproche de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se protègent machinalement la tête avec leurs sacs. Une boulette d'encre les frôle et frappe Katie Bell à l'oreille, qui se lève d'un bond et se met à lancer divers objets sur Peeves. À la fin de la récréation, Peeves renverse une bouteille d'encre sur la tête de Katie. À l'approche des fêtes de Noël, Ron et Hermione dans leur rôle de préfets participent à la décoration du château. Ron parle de la difficulté à poser une guirlande quand Peeves tient l'autre bout et qu'il cherche à vous étrangler avec la décoration. Lorsqu'Ombrage devient directrice de Poudlard, elle dit à Argus Rusard qu'elle a demandé au ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge de signer l'ordre d'expulsion de Peeves. thumb|left|200px|Peeves au garde à vous au départ des [[jumeaux Weasley.]] Peeves assiste au départ de Fred et George Weasley, qui lui demandent de mener la vie infernale à la directrice. L'esprit frappeur se met au garde-à-vous. Peeves prend très à cœur ce rôle et vole à travers le château en renversant les tables, surgissant des tableaux, projetant à terre statues et vases. Il enferme à deux reprises Miss Teigne dans une armure. Il fracasse les lanternes, éteint les chandelles, terrorise les élèves en jonglant au-dessus de leurs têtes avec des torches enflammées, fait tomber des liasses de parchemins par la fenêtre ou dans les feux de cheminée, inonde le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinets des salles de bains, jette un sac de tarentules au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner. Il volète également des heures durant derrière Ombrage en lançant des bruits grossiers dès qu'elle essaie de parler. Alors que Peeves est occupé à détacher du plafond un lustre de cristal, Harry pense avoir entendu McGonagall lui indiquer de le dévisser dans l'autre sens. Pour faire diversion et pénétrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage afin de contacter Sirius Black avec le réseau des cheminées, Hermione suggère de lui dire que Peeves est en train de tout ravager quelque part. thumb|right|225px|Peeves à la poursuite d'[[Ombrage.]] Lorsqu'Ombrage quitte Poudlard, Peeves la chasse du château en se servant de la canne de Minerva McGonagall et d'une chaussette remplie de craie pour la rouer de coups. 1996 - 1997 Peeves est présent, accroché à un lustre la tête en bas, quand Harry invite Luna Lovegood à la fête de Noël d'Horace Slughorn. Il file dans les airs en caquetant et en hurlant "Potty aime Loufoca". Peeves bloque une porte du quatrième étage et empêche de passer quiconque refuse de mettre le feu à son propre caleçon. Harry et Ron se contentent de faire demi-tour et prennent un raccourci, mais Neville accepte de brûler son caleçon. thumb|left|225px|Peeves flottant au-dessus des deux [[elfes.]] Lorsque Rubeus Hagrid et Argus Rusard se disputent, Peeves vient assister à la scène. Plus tard, alors que Harry appelle Kreattur, l'elfe de maison apparaît alors qu'il se bat avec Dobby et Peeves, qui était précédemment en train de les observer, les suit également. Il lance des morceaux de craie aux elfes pour les exciter davantage. Alors qu'il les encourage, Harry lui lance un maléfice du Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour l'empêcher de parler. Après l'enterrement d'Aragog, Harry s'engouffre dans un raccourci au troisième étage pour éviter Peeves. Harry croise Peeves qui file dans la direction opposée un jour au septième étage et l'esprit frappeur lui lance des morceaux de craie. 1997 - 1998 Alors qu'il se trouve pour Noël à Godric's Hollow, Harry se remémore avec nostalgie Poudlard, et même Peeves, caché dans des armures et vociférant des versions grossières des cantiques traditionnels.. . Revenu à Poudlard, il craint de le croiser, alors qu'il est en route pour la salle commune de Serdaigle avec Luna. Minerva McGonagall demande à Argus Rusard d'aller chercher l'esprit frappeur, à la grande stupéfaction du concierge. Durant la bataille, Peeves jette des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts. Après la victoire, il file dans les couloirs en chantant une chanson de sa composition "On les a eus, vaincus, battus, le p'tit Potter est un héros, Voldy nourrit les asticots, ils ont tous été écrasés, maintenant on peut rigoler ! ". 2017 Harry conseille à son fils Albus d'éviter Peeves. Caractéristiques du personnage Description physique Peeves a l'apparence d'un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche. Lorsqu'il parle, il produit une sorte de caquètement. Harry Potter lui trouve un visage sournois. Il porte des vêtements extravagants. Pour l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, il arbore un chapeau pointu orange vif et un nœud papillon qui tourne sur lui-même. Pour le festin de début d'année en 1994, il porte un chapeau à clochettes et une cravate orange. Personnalité Peeves est un esprit du chaos qui aime semer le désordre et faire peur aux élèves. Il est grossier et se plait à produire des bruits, créer des chansons et des surnoms. Il montre un certain respect envers le directeur Albus Dumbledore et généralement envers les professeurs. Argus Rusard a tenté durant un quart de siècle de le faire expulser de Poudlard. Il a peur du Baron Sanglant, et le seul fantôme à se montrer indulgent avec lui est le Moine Gras. Compétences Peeves est un non-être, son statut d'esprit frappeur lui permet d'être assez solide pour interagir avec son environnement. Site officiel de J.K. Rowling FAQ C'est pour cela qu'il est capable de jeter des cannes, mâcher du chewing-gum ou dévisser un lustre. Il est également capable de se rendre invisible, de flotter dans les airs, de se déplacer instantanément. Anecdotes *Peeves est l'un des premiers personnages créés par J.K. Rowling."The characters she created the very first day were Harry, Ron, Nearly Headless Nick, Hagrid and Peeves, then she developed Hogwarts. Conversations with JK Rowling, p.37-8" Accio Quote *Elle a indiqué au Festival du livre d'Édimbourg qu'il serait très drôle d'être pour une journée quelqu'un comme Peeves, qui sème la pagaille et se moque de tout.Site officiel de J.K. Rowling - Actualités - J.K. Rowling au Festival du livre d'Édimbourg *Rik Mayall était supposé jouer le rôle de Peeves dans le premier film, mais son rôle fut finalement annulé suite à des bouts d'essai qui furent jugés insatisfaisants. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Site officiel de J.K. Rowling'' *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Peeves pl:Irytek ru:Пивз es:Peeves fi:Riesu nl:Foppe de Klopgeest uk:Півз Catégorie:Participants de la Bataille de Poudlard Catégorie:Allié de l'Ordre du Phénix Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnage